Past Regrets and New Beginnings
by X.M. Aidas
Summary: Either Nadeshiko did not exist until she arrived in Japan or the Ootori Group simply does not have access to her information. After being left to attend Ouran High Academy, Nadeshiko wanted nothing more than to get through school unnoticed. However, with her unapproachable personality and unknown past, the Host Club are more curious to find out who she is. Kaoru/OC


Regret.

So much regret.

Nadeshiko stood outside the extravagant Ouran High Private Academy with nothing but thoughts of regret.

Flashy? Check.

Over the top? Check

Way too much for her to handle? Check.

How in hell did her parents manage to coax her into transferring to such a place that goes against her very existence. Oh yeah. It was a note left on her table saying: Enjoy high school while we travel the world. Miss you. Love Mum and Dad.

"You've got to be kidding me. Definitely not wearing that." Nadeshiko muttered under her breath as she wandered around the school, watching the cream puffs- girls wearing the ugliest school uniform- hugging each other good bye like they'll never see each other akin.

"Who is that? She's so hot."

Now this comment caught her attention. A sudden chill ran though her body before she subconsciously looked towards the random guy. Giving him a small forced smile, she moved on with her own business.

"Hello, I've noticed that you are new. Do you need any help?" The same guy walked toward her. She internally cringed before anxious thoughts flooded her mind. _Why is he walking towards me? Why does he think I need help? Do I look lost? I must look so stupid mindlessly wandering around such a fancy school looking like this-_

"Miss?"

Nadeshiko was pulled out of her thoughts and realised that the guy was now right in front of her, a bit too close for comfort. She panicked and replied quickly, "Oh I'm sorry, no I don't need any help. Thank you for asking. Have a nice day." And with that she walked away briskly, leaving the guy very shocked and confused.

Letting out a shaky breath and clenching her fits in the pockets of her black hoodie, Nadeshiko continued to walk around. _Maybe this time will be different? I mean, it's a private academy, it must have more policies than public schools, right?_ This school get's more extravagant the more she wandered and suddenly she found herself staring through the hallway windows at a garden maze situated at the back of the school.

"I'm sure she went this way"

Nadeshiko's body froze as she heard the familiar voice and her heart started racing. _The guy from before_. She looked towards the end of the hallway to see a shadow quickly approaching.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you" Another voice replied.

 _There are two guys now?_ Nadeshiko thought looking around for a place to hide. The hallway was too long for her to run so her only option was one of the many rooms in front of her.

A laugh rang loudly though the empty hallway, "like she'll have a choice in the matter"

 _Does he mean he's going to force me…to like him?_ Nadeshiko's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw them turn the corner, she rushed to the door right in front of her. She quickly opened the door to music room 3 and was instantly blinded by bright lights and pelted by flower petals.

 _What…the…hell?_ Nadeshiko was baffled at the sight in front of her.

"Ah what a beautiful rose" a blond stood up and walked toward her with majestic hand gestures "look everyone, we have a new princess at this school. Welcome, I am Tamaki Souh"

 _The headmaster's son?_

He was about to put his arms around Nadeshiko's shoulder before she quickly took a step back and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this…party? But I'm going to take my leave now" she quickly stated before heading back towards the door. However just as she touched the door handle, two pairs of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Panic set in and she quickly jumped out of their grasp and turned to the offenders, a mischievous pair of twins.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" They asked in unison, not even bothered by her reaction to their touch.

Nadeshiko was speechless. Of course she wanted to leave! This whole thing is insane!

Rich guys sitting around, drinking tea and entertaining rich girls? It looked like a scene from a romance novel that she did not want **any** part of.

"Guys, leave her alone. She's not the first person that thinks this club is crazy" A short brunette with feminine features said and the twins left, but not before giving the girl a 'meh, this is boring anyway' look. She turned to Nadeshiko with a small friendly smile on her face, "don't mind them, they're always like this. I'm Haruhi Fujioka"

 _I guess not everyone in this room is insane_. Nadeshiko smiled politely just as she'd practiced so many time and introduced herself. Then it went awkward…

"Do you want to join us?" Haruhi asked, bowing as if she was serving.

Nadeshiko started to panic a bit, she didn't want to be rude but she **really** didn't want to sit in such an atmosphere, "um…I-"

"Hi, I'm Hunny! Would you like to have some cake with me?" An adorable small boy holding a pink bunny tugged at her hoodie, "please?"

"I don't-" as soon as these words left her mouth, tears started to pool in his cute eyes and his lip started to quiver.

 _Crap. Great you've made him cry, good going_. Nadeshiko mentally scolded herself before letting her guard fall slightly and gave him a small smile, "Maybe just a small piece, if that makes you feel better".

In the briefest moment, Hunny's eyes widened in realisation. Then suddenly the tears were gone and the quivering lip was immediately replaced by a giant smile.

Nadeshiko stared at him in disbelief. _Did he just…play me…with his adorableness?_

His hand quickly reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie before he started to drag her towards a table at the right side of the room, "Come on! let's go, Takashi! She said she wants to eat cake with us"

"um…" Nadeshiko looked around to see if anyone else noticed what he just did and everyone else just acted like nothing had happened. _What is going on here._ She was sat at one of the couches with a plate of cake in the palm of her hands.

"This is Takashi; you can call him Mori though, everyone does." Hunny introduced and Nadeshiko smiled at him while he nodded, acknowledging her. They spent the next minute in silence, eating their cake before Hunny spoke in a serious tone that made Nadeshiko feel anxious.

"Why do you do that?"

Nadeshiko smiled, looking away from the half eaten cake in her lap and at the small boy, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are referring to"

"Your real smile is prettier".

Her smile slipped from her face for a second before she quickly recovered. His statement made the blood in her body freeze as panic started to build its way into her mind. Nadeshiko placed her plate on the table in front of her before she turned to him with the smile back on her face, "I still don't understand what you mean, but I think it's time for me to go. It was really nice to meet you two"

Nadeshiko stood up and, as casually as she could, walked over to the door but she paused before she left, remembering the reason she was in this room in the first place. _Those boys should have left, right?_

"Is something wrong?" a voice from behind her suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She jumped and turned to a person wearing glasses. He raised an eyebrow at her before writing in his black notebook

 _Kyoya Ootori. What is he doing in a place like this?_

Nadeshiko knew who he was. Everyone in Japan knew his family. And he is someone she definitely does not want to be 'buddies' with.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you" and with that Kyoya watched as the mysterious girl leave the room and run down the hallway as if she was in a hurry.

After the club ended, Tamaki came up behind him and slung his arm around Kyoya's shoulder, "Mommy! Who was that princess?". Immediately, a scowl appeared on Kyoya's face before throwing the arm off of him, "Her name is Nadeshiko Ishta, enrolled today for 1st year"

Tamaki nodded and waited for a minute after Kyoya finished before realising that there was no more information, "Wait, is that it?"

This got the whole host club's attention. Only having such little information was never heard of. The Ootori family was the known for their influence in the health care industry but they also had extensive influence within Japan's social and business worlds. Having access to everyone's information is just the tip of the iceberg.

"Doesn't the Ootori Group usually have information about everyone in Japan?" Haruhi asked curiously

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Well, it seems like she's not from Japan so I do not have all of her information **yet**."

Everyone knew he was lying. The country of her origin had nothing to do with the amount of information he has access to. Either he simply is not authorised or she did not exist before she arrived in Japan.

Hikaru threw the statement into the conversation from the side of the room as he walked towards the pair with Kaoru, "Well, do you at least know what is wrong with her?"

"Hikaru, that's rude" Haruhi slapped him over the head, "obviously there is nothing wrong with her"

"I wouldn't be quite so sure with that," Kyoya cut in before showing everyone his laptop screen scrolling down a long profile with nothing revealed but her picture and name. The rest was blurred out, "as I said before, I do not have all of her information yet. But trust me. I will."


End file.
